


that moment when you forget your caffeine and you have an 8am class

by musicalmarvels



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Angst, Father figure hidgens, Insomnia, but like also fluff, hidgens just being a good teacher and caring about his students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 08:59:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21473419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicalmarvels/pseuds/musicalmarvels
Summary: reader accidentally falls asleep in biology class and hidgens is worried (dad mode activated)
Relationships: Henry Hidgens and Reader, Professor Hidgens and Reader
Kudos: 31





	that moment when you forget your caffeine and you have an 8am class

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ! THIS IS AN INTRODUCTION TO MY FANFICTIONS!
> 
> i have almost no knowledge in biology imma be real so 100% imma be using facts i find on the internet so if they’re wrong pretend they’re right,,,,anyway i recently discovered that many people headcanon hidgens to be emma’s father figure so i’ve been reading a bunch of those stories (shoutout to @Zoya113 and @Ourfandomcrazyuniverse for inspiring me to make an ao3 account bc i read your stories and LOVED them and wanted to write my own) (i also don't even know if i can tag people so i hope they see this) and so i wanted to write some with reader inserts bc i want professor hidgens to also be my kooky but caring father figure ahaha so reader is always gonna be like late teens/early twenties and is a college student (i mean, obviously, because he’s a college professor) also i have a few prompts that i made up to give me ideas of what fics i’m gonna write but if anyone wants to request any prompts, that would be appreciated!

It’s only the second week of college, and I’m already struggling. 

Maybe working AND going to college wasn’t such a good idea? But, what was I supposed to do? I need money to pay for my classes, my car insurance, and to save up for an apartment, so I can finally move out of the house. Living at home used to be nice, but at some point, things took a turn and now, I can’t stand to be at home most of the time. My mom ignores me, and my dad constantly criticizes and belittles me. Not exactly the kind of place I want to stick around for much longer. 

I work almost every day at the bakery while still having assignments and projects to start once I get home and combine that with the arguing - leads me to being mentally, emotionally, and physically exhausted almost all the time. So, sleep? Pretty much non-existent. I get about 3-4 hours of sleep per night, and I live off of coffee and energy drinks. But, today, I just happened to forget to grab some caffeine before driving to school. Today’s going to be a long day…

My first class is biology with Professor Hidgens at 8 a.m. I never was the best at science, but honestly, Professor Hidgens makes the class bearable. He’s very...eccentric which makes class entertaining and interesting. The way he explains biology actually makes it easier for me to understand, too.

The bell rings signaling that class is starting; Hidgens prepares to start his lecture. 

“Good morning, class!” Professor Hidgens greeted enthusiastically, “Today, we are going to review chemistry, specifically catabolism and anabolism. Now, catabolism is…” 

I tried to pay attention. I really did. 

But, all of his words were just getting jumbled together, and I couldn’t seem to concentrate. The room was starting to get blurrier; I try to blink and stay awake, but it wasn’t working as my eyes were slowly beginning to close…

“Y/N? Y/N, wake up, please.” I hear as I begin to stir awake to someone gently shaking my arm. 

I open my eyes and see Professor Hidgens looking at me with worried eyes. I instantly shoot up out of my seat and begin to apologize. “Oh my gosh, Professor, I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to fall asleep, I promise! Your lecture wasn’t boring, I promise, I just didn’t sleep a lot last night, and I forgot to grab an energy drink this morning, and then I tried to stay awake, I really did! I’m so sorry-”

“Y/N, Y/N, it’s quite alright,” he begins to reassure me, “I noticed you passed out before I barely started the lecture and figured I would just let you sleep. I can assure you I’m not angry. Frankly, I’m more concerned.” 

“Oh no, you don’t need to be concerned. I am a-okay! I swear this is just a one-time thing, Professor,” I say as I start packing my supplies into my backpack. 

Hidgens doesn’t seem convinced. “I don’t mean to pry, but in the last few weeks, I have noticed that you always seem...tired. You’re always drinking some sort of caffeinated drink, and I mean no offense at all with this statement, but you do have heavy, dark circles, Y/N, and it’s every time I’ve seen you! Not just today. Is everything alright?” 

No, everything was not alright. But, I couldn’t tell that to my teacher who I’ve only known for two weeks, right? And, why would he care anyway? It’s not like any of my other teachers do...or anyone else at all, to be honest. 

“Why do you care?” I ask softly. 

“I care about my students, Y/N. If I think there’s something wrong, I’d like to try to help them if I can.” 

I was not expecting that. Most teachers don’t care. Most people just don’t care in general. Maybe just this once, I can decide to open up to someone. But, only a little bit. I’m not going to tell him my entire life story yet. 

Yet. 

As if our relationship would be anything more than a professor and student. 

“I just have a little bit of insomnia, but it’s nothing, Professor, no need to worry. I just need to have...better time management! That’s what it is! I have terrible time management, and I just need to adjust to this, um, new school schedule.” I tell him, pulling on my backpack and preparing to leave. 

He looks at me as if he doesn’t believe me but decides to drop it for now. “Okay, well, you missed a very important lesson, and I wouldn’t want you to be confused. Would you be able to meet in the library at around 2? It’d really be no trouble for me to catch you up on what you missed.” 

“Um, yeah, I would appreciate that, Professor, thank you,” I shyly reply, stunned by his kindness. I give him a small smile and begin to walk towards the door. 

“Oh, and Y/N?”

I turn back towards him. “Yes?”

Hidgens gives me a matter-of-fact look. “Maybe we could discuss some healthy sleeping habits as well?”

**Author's Note:**

> okay, so, i want to write hidgens using terms of endearments towards the reader (like nicknames, ya know what i mean, right?) and like most people use "my dear" as a thing he would say but like i don't want to seem like i'm copying but also like everyone uses that so should i just use it too? or what other nicknames do y'all think he would say? also, another note, imma be writing a lot of imagines so they can be read as connected or not connected, it doesn't matter! i just wanted to start out with like a "first meeting" kind of story so i can just build up character development!


End file.
